


Let the flowers do the talking

by CrazyC1nta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyC1nta/pseuds/CrazyC1nta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa just started her tattoo shop in a new city, next to her tattoo shop is a flower shop with a very cute florist. Lincoln convinced her to move on from her old life, and start a new one where he lives. Will Lexa decide to like this new live with new friends, a cute florist and a new job? </p><p>The tattoo artist/florist AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the flowers do the talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clexa fic. I never really wrote anything but I really wanted to write something so here it is. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Lexa has just moved to the new city. She was always moving around and didn't really stay longer than a few months in a new city. But she had decided to rent the a small space to begin her own tattoo parlor. She was a pretty well known tattoo artist if she did say so herself. She had an apartment above the shop and luckily it was a bit bigger than it looked.

She just finished loading all her stuff into her new apartment, she still had to unpack a few things, but she didn't really have a lot to begin with. She went over to the window to observe the busy streets for a while. Lexa didn't like being around a lot of people, and really didn't like busy cities, but at least it would bring customers to her new shop. She sighed and moved away from the window. 'I hope this was a good choice..'

Lexa looked down at her phone, she had a text from Lincoln. 'Of course he's going to text me, he always does.' She thinks about how he convinced her to move here where he lived. She quickly reads the message "Lexa! We've got a lot to talk about, we should get breakfast tomorrow!" Lexa frowns slightly when she reads the word breakfast. She was not a morning person and he knew it. "Make that lunch and you got yourself a deal big guy" She sends back and relaxes back into her couch when she gets a text telling her she's lazy and that's it's a date. She grins slightly at her phone knowing that Lincoln always pushed her to running with her when they were younger.

Lexa couldn't sleep and at that moment she was happy they decided to get lunch and not breakfast. Lexa didn't really sleep a lot. Her mind didn't let her, she was always thinking. She thought back to her old life, and how she ran away from it all. But it's better now, she's her own person now. She didn't need anyone.

She didn't need her. She was bad for her anyway. Lexa knew this but her mind didn't let her forget how bad it hurt.

When Lexa finally woke up it was almost noon. "Fuck" Lexa grunted while trying to get out of her bed. She silently cursed Lincoln for having her be awake so early on one of her days off. She looked at the time again and say it was almost time to meet with Lincoln. "Well fuck." Lexa exclaims before quickly getting in the shower to get ready for her "date" with Lincoln. When she was clean and clothed again she began heading out, looking at her shop for a few seconds admiring the sign that said “Grounders" In big black letters on the window. When she was about to head off she saw a flower shop next to her shop. And suddenly she got an idea.

Lexa entered the shop to buy some flowers, Lincoln and her have been buying each other flowers for their pretend dates ever since Lincoln said he wanted to get flowers on a date sometime. Lexa smiled while thinking about his expression when she got him flowers . She was always trying to embarrass her friend.

While she was looking for flowers someone came up to her "Hello! Welcome to 'Ark's flower shop' How can I help you today? " Lexa looked up and saw the most vibrant blue eyes. "I.." She began. But the flower girl smiled at her, urging her to continue. 'Damn she's gorgeous..' Lexa was pulled from her thoughts when the flower girl put her hand on her arm and asked her if she was alright. "Oh shit, yeah I'm alright, I just yeah." Lexa rambled on and started to blush.

"It's alright, don't worry, I'm Clarke by the way! Do you need any help picking out flowers?" Clarke smiled at her and motioned around her to all the flowers. "Uhm yeah, do you have any roses?" Clarke laughed and walked over to the roses, assuming she wanted the red ones. "How many would you like?" Lexa thought about "I don't know, like a few? They're for a friend so I don't need that many" Lexa smiled nervously "Oh! Well then we don't want the red ones! Those mean love and being in love." Clarke chuckled 

"What is the meaning behind the flowers? Why do you want to give him flowers" Lexa thought about it "Well it was really just as a joke we had, but now that you ask, I want to let him know I appreciate him." Clarke scrunched up her face and looked thoughtful and Lexa couldn't help but smile a little. "Well a dark pink rose stands for appreciation, gratitude and it also says "Thank You". I think that's what you're looking for?" Lexa answers with a smile "Yeah just something simple, nothing too complicated. I was never good at knowing the meanings, people probably thought I was confessing my love for him, I always just got him red roses!" 

Clarke laughs and says "Well now you know, don't hesitate to come by and ask what they mean, you don't want to give off the wrong message." Lexa smiles and nods her thanks. After paying for the roses Lexa says "I'll probably be coming by again later, I need some plants for my apartment." Clarke smiles and says she's always welcome here and Lexa walks out of the shop. When she's outside she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Damn it why did I say that, I don't even like plants..' Lexa sighs and quickly goes to meet Lincoln at the cafe they were meeting at.

When she arrives she sees Lincoln already sitting on a small couch in the cafe waiting on her with his phone in his hand. When she goes over to him Lincoln notices her and smiles "Finally!" He exclaims. "I've been waiting here forever." He says with a grin. Lexa laughs and gives him a hug and flops down in the armchair close to Lincoln. "Yeah well I needed to get you these." She says and shows him the pink roses. Lincoln smiles softly. "I didn't think you would remember to get flowers, I don't have any for you" Lexa smiles and says "Don't worry about it, there's this flower shop next to the tattoo shop so I just quickly got these." 

Lincoln smiles at hearing this and wants to say something but Lexa continues "I got some help from the flower girl, she was so pretty, she told me about all the meanings and shit. Turns out red roses signify falling in love!" Lexa tells him and looks horrified at the thought. 

Lincoln grins at this and says "I know. And I also know that these mean you're thanking me, but for what?" Lexa looks embarrassed "Just for you know, always being there for me, and getting me away from that hellhole, I think I'm going to like it here." Lincoln looks serious and sees the sincerity in Lexa's eyes. He knows it must have been hard to say this since Lexa has trouble talking about her feelings. "Thank you, I appreciate you too Lex, you're like my sister." He says with a warm smile and softly holds her hand. Lexa grins back at him and looks down at their hands and for once since a long time she feels at home again.


End file.
